Universal Understanding
by TreeSparks1713
Summary: In which Arthur learns the hard way not to mess with Merlin when he is experimenting. What do you mean 'alternate universe? What do you mean I'm a kitchen boy? Merlin can't be a prince, Camelot would fall! What do you mean it's not called Camelot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey how are y'all today? This is going to set up the beginning of the story. Plus there's Grumpy!Merlin. **

"Merlin!"

"What is it your royal pratness?" Merlin shouted up from his new chambers. He had been made court sorceror only a week ago and Arthur has been using his magic for the stupidest of reasons. "Do you want me to fix a crack in the floor again?" Quite frankly some of his requests were getting rediculous."

"That'd be great, thanks." Arthur yelled from the top of the stairs leading to Merlins room.

"Oh, sure, of course I have nothing better to do! Of course I'm not experimenting with things that might blow up if I leave them unattended! And of course this isn't the fifth bloody crack you've asked me to fix in the past week! Of course I'll help Arthur."

"Blow up?" Merlin could hear Arthur begin to come down the stairs and enter his room where he currently had a cauldron full of dangerous magic and ingredients. "What do you mean, blow up?"

"I mean that if you don't stop distracting me, the potion could have unforseen conseq-!"

But it was too late. Merlin had turned his head away from the bubbling brew at precisely the worst time. And in that moment, for Arthur and Merlin, everything went black.

"Ugh my head." Merlin sat up and waited for the forest to stop spinning. One he had regained his bearings, he realized exactly where they were and couldn't help but smile. "Hey Ar-."

This made him realize that he didn't know where Arthur was! He began to slowly panic when he heard faintly to his right:  
"Merlin!"

Merlin had never smiled harder at being yelled at by the king. "Arthur!" He repiled back hastily. "I'm over here!"  
"Stay where you are, I'm coming towards you!" He heard Arthur yell.

Roughly five minutes later they were sitting next to each other and Merlin pointed out the painfully obvious.

"At least we havn't gone far." He stated. "I would know this part of the forest anywhere. This is one of the places where I collect herbs for Gaius."

"I know Merlin. I grew up right next to these woods remember?" Arthur huffed out. "Besides, are you sure all your mumbo jumbo did was transport us into the woods?"

"Well I don't know Arthur. It's not like I was experimenting or anything!" Merlin huffed back at him.

Arthur, as always, took the reins of the situation. "Well I guess all we can do is head back to the castle and play 'spot the difference'"  
"Sounds like a plan to me."

And with that, Merlin and Arthur slowly made their way back in the general direction of Camelot.

**Next chapter they will see exactly how different things can be! haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick thank you to all of the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited. You made my day :) Now on to the show!**

Merlin and Arthur were just inside the gates when they began to notice the strange looks being sent their way. The people of the lower town were staring at them as if it was odd that Arthur was strolling around in his armour with Merlin at his side. Well, maybe the armour bit was a little strange, but it's not Arthurs's fault he had just gotten done training with his knights before his visit to Merlin. But the armour alone should not have garnered so many looks.

The scond strange thing they noticed was the fact that none of the townspeople were greeting Merlin. Normally you couldn't take ten steps into the town without one of it's inhabitants saying a cheery 'Hello' or 'Good morning'. But today they watched from afar and gave questioning looks to each other, some even going as far as to lean over and gossip. As if Merlin and Arthur had ever been gossiped about for simply walking down the street!

"Merlin, what were you trying to do when you made the potion?" Arthur leaned over and whispered to his friend. "I was attempting short term time travel combined with a sort of movement." Merlin replied just as quietly. "So, essentially, with the variables presented, we could be back trapped back in time?" Arthur was beginning to fear for his kingdom, how would they go on without their selfless, perfect king? At least Guenivere could help direct some of the courts doings. "Yes, essentially, we could be." Merlin looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, secretly grinning at Arthur's coming outburst.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even know how to fix this?" His face grew red, and Merlin knew being yelled at was worth Arthur looking like a clotpole in front of his subjects. Unfortionatly for Arthur, he had raised his voice enough to be heard by the townspeople, and their whispers grew louder as some of them gave Arthur a disapproving look. Some of them even looked as though they wanted to fight him. Merlin stopped grinning and looked around at the people. Some looked upset, while other's looked impressed. Why would they be impressed by Arthur yelling at him? He does it all the time!

"Come on before you make an even bigger scene Arthur." Merlin grabbed Arthur by his chainmail and began to attempt to pull him towards the castle. Arthur just swatted his hand away and began to walk again.

As they came upon the main square of the castle, they encountered another troubling difference. "Hey! Someone switched the flags!" Arthur said to Merlin as he pointed above their heads. He was right. Instead of the normal red and gold flapping in the wind, the flag was colored a rich royal blue and lined with silver. In the middle was the outline of a unicorn, colored in with a lighter blue. "What?" Arthur said quietly to himself. He seemed to be in shock. Merlin, though troubled by the change in decoration, simply smirked and said, "If this is what you are like when you are shocked, we are going to be having alot of suprise parties in the near future."

Arthur cuffed Merlin on the back of the head. This was probably not the best choice in action seeing as how the townspeople reacted to Arthur only insulting Merlin. Unfortunatly for Arthur, he and Merlin were quickly surrounded by guards.

"Great job Merlin." Arthur grumbled as they were carried by knights neither of them know. "First you get us trapped here and then you get us dragged."

"Silence, the both of you." One of the taller knights said with a deep voice. "You are under arrest for impersonating a prince. You are going to be tried in front of the king and queen and when you are found guilty you will be exectued."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other; Merlin with fear, and Arthur with annoyance. One thing they knew was that if they lived through this, Merlin was going to have a hell of a lot of chores when they got back.

**Next chapter we will be meeting the rest of our characters including Prince!Merlin and Servant!Arthur**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three! We finally meet the royal family themselves (and Arthur) **

As Arthur and Merlin were dragged down the hall, many disgruntled looks were sent their way. Obviously, today was open court for the townspeople, and they were cutting in line. Merlin tried to look apologetic. Unfortunatly, it's hard to look sorry when your upper arm is crushed in the grip of a giant knight.

When they made it through the doors of the hall, they stepped right in the middle of two quarreling women. The women normally would have held their attention for a few minutes, seeing as they were arguing about something rediculous. But Arthur and Merlin were too shocked by the people at the head of the room.

The first notable thing was that Merlin and Arthur were already there. The second, and somehow more shocking point, was that Merlin was on a throne and Arthur was waiting on him in servant's garb. The other versions of themselves seemed suprised, to say the least. The third, and also astonishingly shocking, point was that on the other two thrones sat Hunith and Balinor.

"This man and his accomplice are to be tried on the charge of impersonating the prince." One of the knights boomed in a deep baritone voice. Everyone who wasn't already staring whipped their heads around. "By God, he actually looks like me! But he obviously had some holes in his knowledge. As if I would wear that awful getup!" The other Merlin stated. Merlin looked at his princely counterpart and hoped he wasn't a prat.

"Might I request that everyone leave the room except the imposters, myself and the royal family, and you, Arthur, isn't it? Can everyone else let us speak with them." Hunith said loudly over the others. As everyone began to leave, the knights requested to stay and protect the royal family. "That won't be necessary, thank you." Balinor said firmly and ushered them out of the hall.

Once everyone had left and the doors were shut, Balinor turned to the two very confused dimesion travellers. "How did you do this? Which one of you preformed the spell and how was it cast?" Balinor growled angrily. Merlin was so suprised at seeing Balinor alive he barely got a small squeak out of his throat.

Arthur, however, was not as stunned. "Oh come on Merlin, share with the class." Arthur turned to Merlin and cocked his eyebrow; Merlin could tell he was also very curious. "And that is another matter." Balinor said. "Who are you two really? Come now, don't be shy." His words sounded teasing but the look in his eye said nothing of the sort.

Merlin continued to stand there opening and closing his mouth. Arthur took what seemed like the only available option, and for the second time that day cuffed Merlin on the back of his head. "Speak, idiot."

"You speak, clotpole."

"No, this is your fault! You explain!"

"But you distracted me so this is your fault!"

"Dunce!"

"Cabbage head!"

"Moron!"

"Pra-"

"Shut up!" Balinor yelled at the two arguing men. "Will you two please. Shut. Up!" Merlin and Arthur looked properly cowed. The rest of the rooms inhabitants looked amused and curious. Balinor pointed at Merlin and said, "Since you are the one impersonating my son, you must explain how this came to be. I gather it was a mistake." Merlin nodded and eagerly began his tale.

"Well first I was experimenting in my rooms, and then Arthur interrupted me and distracted me at what was apperantly a crucial point. Next thing I know, we are in the woods and on our way into the castle we are arrested for impersonating a prince and then we get into the hall and there is another one of me and another one of Arthur and-" Merlin's voice had gradually been getting louder and louder until he was interrupted for the second time in the past few minutes.

"Merlin calm down!" Arthur gripped his shoulder. "Deep breaths."

Balinor rejoined the conversation. "I understand that an experiment changed your appearance and transported you here, but why are you not using your real names?"

Merlin regulated his breathing before giving Balinor what Arthur had dubbed his 'Merlin is being serious for once' look. "I don't think you understand. I am Merlin. He is Arthur." Turning to Arthur he took another deep breath and slowly said, "And I think we are stuck in an alternate dimesion."

**So what did you think? Good, bad, supermegafoxyawesomehot? Let me know!**


	4. Magic Hearts

**Okay so basically the other Merlin and Arthur are now to be called Prince Merlin and Servant Arthur. Crisis averted. The idea for Prince Merlin is that he is still a pretty cool guy, but being a prince has gone to his head a little.**

"Okay, first of all, is that even possible? And second of all, if what you say is true, how can you prove it?" Prince Merlin asked. Arthur looked at Merlin until Merlin sighed and said, "Based on your reaction to our claim, is it right of me to think that magic is allowed in the kingdom?"

"Of course magic is allowed in my kingdom boy! This place is practically run by magic." Balinor stated proudly. Merlin let out his breath; that would make this much easier. "And I assume that, umm," Merlin stuttered over his words before trying again. "And I assume that the other me has magic?" Prince Merlin looked appauled that anyone would question his magic. "Of course I have magic!" Merlin simply nodded his head toward the Prince.

"Can't you just test the likeness of the magic?" Balinor asked. "That in turn should demonstrate that likeness between you." Merlin thought about it for a moment and then dismissed it. "No that wouldn't work because the magic of each person is shaped by experience as well as origin."

Arthur simply looked confused. "What does he mean by 'testing the likeness' Merlin?" Merlin turned to him and began to explain.  
"Everyone has different types of magic. It may be able to do the same thing but when at its purest it will give off a color and form a shape or an animal or an object. When magic is put out at its purest it also vaires in size. This demonstrates the power of the magic user. Normally magic is only displayed like that in a competition, to show its strength. Barely any magic users have the same object and the colors never quite ma-. Wait! If our colors match it could prove our story!" Merlin began to smile.

"Okay then, lets do the test thing." Arthur said impatiently. "One last thing Arthur. If the magic is too big for the space it could do serious damage." Merlin said seriously. Balinor laughed. "No one could every have magic so big it could fill this huge hall! The largest magic heart I have ever seen is my Merlin's, and his only stands as tall as his head!"

"Magic heart?" Arthur asked. "It is what the magic is called in that form, because it is showing the 'heart' of the person's magic." Merlin replied. "Oh." Arthur said. "Alright then, lets get started. If his magic is only as tall as him yours can't be that much bigger."

Merlin sighed. "Okay, I am actually curious as I have never done this before. Should we do it on the count of three?" Balinor nodded and began to count, "One, two, three-"

The room was filled with the color of rich, pure gold. As Prince Merlin stood with his golden unicorn, the rest of the room stared in awe at Merlin's magic. It was a dragon, and it filled nearly half of the hall, breathing golden flame that dissolved into the air with the smell of fresh grass, magic, and something so undeniably Merlin. Arthur gasped at it, it was like seeing the sun after living in a cave. He could not believe Merlin had hid this from him for so long.

As the hearts began to flow back into their creators, Balinor took a shakey breath and sat back onto his throne. "I did not believe it possible, but now I have seen it with my own eyes." The rest of the room just stared at Merlin as he shuffled his feet. "Uh, suprise?"

**I know it might seem as though Merlin is some sort of all powerful superhero, but that was not my intention. Merlin just had a powerful destiny and to complete it he in turn has powerful magic, and he knows it. Just clearing things up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The room looked at Merlin as though he had just stated he was secretly a pink monkey that enjoyed wearing tutu's. Arthur just rolled his eyes. That was such a _Merlin_ thing to say that he almost burst out laughing. After he had reined in his chuckles he began to really think over this new information.

"Merlin, why did you not tell me how powerful you are!" Arthur said as he remember the gold dragon that was practically burned into his memories. Merlin did not get to answer as Prince Merlin butted in.

"Why are you so much more powerful than me? What makes _you_ so special?" He almost looked as though Merlin had taken away his favorite toy.

"I am so powerful because of my destiny." Merlin answered both of them with one answer. This brought two different reactions.  
While Arthur calmly said "That makes sense." The rest of the room said some variant of "What destiny?"

This time both Merlin and Arthur looked a bit sheepish. "Before I tell you of our destiny, you must promise not to overeact. Judging by what I have seen, the Prophecies are not in effect here."

"Wait a second" Balinor said. "Prophecies? Destiny? Just how much of this is there?"

Merlin looked him in the eye and said "Have you ever heard of the Prophecies of Emrys?"  
Balinor opened his mouth but Prince Merlin beat him to it.

"Of course we have heard of the Prophesies of Emrys! Everyone has. They say that a powerful man by the name of Emrys will appear from nowhere with a great king of destiny and together they will spread light and magic through a kingdom that would face many hardships if not for his help..."

As Prince Merlin continued, his voice slowly trailed off at the end and the rest of the throne room turned to look at Merlin and Arthur in awe

Merlin's only reaction was to shuffle his feet some more. Arthur looked around for something to break the awkward silence. He spotted his salvation standing quietly at the back of the room.

"Hey you there, other Arthur, how about you tell us about you now?"

**Yay! Next chapter is Servant Arthur's time to shine!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Me?" Servant Arthur looked almost shocked at being addressed after having stood there without speaking for the entire converstion. "Uh, I work in the kitchens?"

Merlin giggled under his breath. " Wow. I can't imagine this Arthur working in the kitchens."

"I'm not that bad." Arthur said, looking almost offended.

"Remember that time you threw a raw chicken at me before ordering me to get a plate of food from the kitchens because you don't know how to cook?" Merlin said to Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I know Merlin, you didn't have to tell everyone." He turned to Servant Arthur again. " I actually meant thing like our parents, your life, maybe a girlfriend? Are you annoying Prince Merlin over there as much as this one annoys me? We can trade stories."

Servant Arthur shuffled his feet as he tried to deal with all of the attention. "Well, I am an orphan. I was found on the steps of the castle when I was but a babe. Do you know anything about our parents?" He looked so hopeful that Arthur was almost taken aback.

"Well, my mother died at my birth, and my father died a few years ago. They were the king and queen of Camelot." He puffed his chest out with pride.

"B-but that would make you a king." Servant Arthur looked almost panicked. "Am I going to have to go rule some foreign land that I have never been to before?"

"What do you mean foreign land? This is Camelot." Arthur asked confusedly. The others just looked at him. "This is Camelot, isn't it?" He said slowly.

"No, our kingdom is called Aaohan." Balinor replied just as slowly.

"At least you won't have to rule a country. I did say it was an alternate universe." Merlin said to Servant Arthur.

"I guess you are right. I probably would be an awful king." S. Arthur replied with a weak grin.

"Oh I don't know about that. This Arthur has ruled his kingdom for a few years now and it hasn't burned to the ground. Yet." Merlin said cheekily as he elbowed Arthur in the gut.

By this time Arthur had found his words again and replied with haste. "Hey! The only person around here setting things on fire is you." He said accusingly.

"It was only one time." Merlin said with a deep blush coloring his pale face.

"You burned my throne!"

"I repaired it!"

"But it was your fault to begin with!"

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Oh not again! Do you two ever stop bickering?" Balinor cut into their little fight.

"Uh, not really." Merlin grinned at his not-father.

"Hey other Arthur, does this ever happen to you with Merlin?" Arthur asked his servant counterpart.

"No of course not! That would be extremely disrespectful! I am only a servant." S. Arthur looked almost offended.

"Oh look Merlin, even other me is a better manservant than you!" Arthur said grinning.

"Oh shut up Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright then. Enough of this. We have seen sufficient proof of your credibility. You may stay until we can find you a way back into your universe." Balinor stated to the throne room. "Arthur, can you show these two to some guest rooms? I need to call a council meeting." He sat heavily upon his throne as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "This is going to take alot of explaining."

Merlin decided to pipe up. "We could help explain. I mean, it _is_ kind of our fault."

Hunith smiled at him. "Thank you Merlin, but I think that Balinor should try to explain before springing you in the council in person."

Merlin nodded before thinking of something. "Hey is Gaius here?"

Prince Merlin answered his question this time. "Yes, Uncle Gaius is the physician here."

Merlin's smile immediatly brightened. "Could I live in his chambers and help him? I was something of an assistant of his earlier in my time in Camelot. I could be helpful." He looked so eager no one could say no.

"Okay. Arthur, can you take them to Gaiuses chambers and if they wish to retire to other rooms afterwards please direct them. Also, please help them explain the situation." Balinor said.

"Of course sire." Servant Arthur bowed as he led Merlin and Arthur out of the room.

=====d====d====d====d===d==d====d=====d===d

"So you are from a different dimension where you had previously helped me with my healing? Good. I will take all of the help I can get at this point."

========d==d=====d=====d===d===d===d====d==

As Merlin laid in his old bed that night, he thought about how well Gaius had taken the news. He did seem pretty shocked when there were two Arthur's and one Not-Merlin in the room, but he had composed himself suprisingly quickly before accepting Merlin's offer to help him. 'I guess nothing suprises Gaius anymore' Merlin thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, unaware that the adventure was only beginning.

**Okay so short update, I know. But I have the story lined up for the big stuff to start happening next chapter. So hang in there!**


End file.
